


White Noise

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will always love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

_**White Noise** _

_**A/N:**_ God I'm supposed to be studying for my scholarship exam! And yes another fic with Naruto and Sasuke. I swear I'm thinking of switching fandoms. Written within an hour so pardon all bad grammar.

 _ **Warnings:**_ Yes a couple. Angst, Second Person. Don't like? Well, the filters are all there and so is the back button.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

You watch carefully as the doctor hands you the glass of water. He says something that you don't hear. Your mind is on the events that led to this and you recall the fall you took from the third floor of your house.

You frown, a little disoriented and think it's probably the medicines still pumped into your system that are causing this fogginess. You shake your head to clear it and try again – nothing.

Slowly, almost skeptically, you open your mouth only to confirm your worst fears.

"Doc-  _doctor?_ " your mouth forms the words, two words that should have made a noise,  _some_ noise,  _any_ noise. You felt the vibration in your throat but all that comes out is nothing.

Fear, naked and stark fills up your insides as you throw your glass on the floor and watch it shatter without a sound and stare at the doctor right in the eye to learn the truth. Before you can read the panic in those eyes, the only person you don't want to be in front of right this moment enters.

Naruto's face is haggard like he hasn't slept in weeks but there is relief in his eyes, his beautiful mouth curved into a smile which clearly shows how glad he is that you're awake.

 _He won't lie,_ you think,  _I know he won't._

You move to rush towards him but the needles embedded in your skin attached to tubes and plastic bags with clear liquid hold you back. Impatient, you tug on them unmindful of the pain before the doctor can grab your arm and reach forward to hold Naruto, to shake the truth out of him.

Naruto wraps his arms around you and cradles your head on his shoulder all the while resting his own head on yours. He speaks and it is confirmed.

You can't hear.

Gone is the calm and composed man of twenty-two years, replaced by a tiny child who has wrapped his entire being around the only person who he loves.

Naruto peels away from you with a smile and nuzzles your temple lovingly. But your mind is not thinking about the fact that you survived. It's racing a mile a minute and whirling so much out of your control that you honestly have no clue what to do. Tears form in your eyes and flow down your cheeks. You grab his face and turn it towards you, forcing him to look at you.

You watch the way the happiness drains away from his blue eyes as they narrow sharply witnessing the tears in yours. He opens his mouth and you choose that moment to tell him. You say it over and over; again and again till your throat feels dry and you know if you could hear your voice, it'd be hoarse.

He turns his head away but you turn his head towards yours again and scream. You know for sure you're screaming this time because your throat feels raw, but that's the only indication. This time his eyes sharpen because the urgency is different, the  _tone_ is different.

He says something – words you cannot hear and then he is crying. He pulls you deeper into the embrace as if trying to hide you as a means to protect you from the pain with his body. Then he kisses you over and over till they seep into your skin like some salve on a burn.

The calm lasts only a moment it seems because with this calm has to come the moment of acceptance and that's still above you. You push away from him, angry at fate for doing this to you.

_Why did this have to happen to you?_

You turn around and before anyone else can react, just swipe a hand on the table beside the bed emptying out the contents on the floor. It's like a silent movie that the bottles crash and the steel tray collides with the floor and bounces off it only to fall again and stay that way, it's contents spilled everywhere.

You want to get away from here.

You jump off the bed before Naruto can call for help and run towards him. There is pain in your foot where it must have been pierced by a shard of glass but you're past caring, just coming around the side of the bed and see every muscle on his face is etched in worry and pain as he tries to comfort you.

The doctors come before you can actually touch him,  _feel_  him and seek solace in that comforting embrace. Two men grab you and push you to the bed. Naruto says something as he moves forward and you try to read his lips. But before you can read anything, a female nurse is within your peripheral vision and you glare at her in anger for having interrupted the only means you have left for understanding speech.

Naruto seems as frantic as you are as he moves round the bed, pushes past the help who are trying to reconnect needles and tubes with those plastic bottles of clear liquid into your wrists again. You watch him push the nurse aside and lean over you. Watch as he bends down and runs a hand through your hair. Your eyelids get heavy with each passing second but you force them to open because you want to watch this.

You watch as he presses his lips to yours and then opens them and mouths something that only your lips can read. These are words which those lips that have only said to you. These are words which mean the world to you. These are words that bring you peace. These words are the reason why he's here and the reason why you know that he'll be here with you, right beside you when you'll open your eyes again.

And for a second, for the fraction of a second as your eyes close and darkness envelopes you, you could've sworn you heard those words loud and clearly.

_I'll always love you._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
